Smoke and Mirrors
by SCInfinity
Summary: Hermione had her life all planned out--Until the Ministry passed a new decree. Can she learn to live with one of the people she hates most? HGSS
1. Lawfully Bound

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**A/N:** I've had this idea for a while, hope you enjoy! Just so you know, This starts in 7th year for the trio, sp 6th for Ginny. And Hermione is Head Girl.

* * *

_Bottled up is where my fears go, my fears go _

_I will never show my fear _

_They'll tear me up until my tears show, my tears show _

_Smoke and mirrors

* * *

_

Hermione Granger trudged obliviously through the thick January snowfall. The hem of her robes were soaked and her hair was quickly heading for the same fate due to the gathering flakes, but she didn't care. Her life, her entire future, everything she'd had planned, had just been taken away from her. Five words, and everything was ruined.

_You must marry Professor Snape._

Dumbledore had said it. Just thinking of his apologetic smile after those words made her want to cry. He didn't want this for her any more than she wanted it for herself. She mulled over their conversation in her mind.

* * *

_She'd been walking back from Hagrid's hut, having visited to bring him some Pepper-Up Potion from Madame Pomfrey, for he was feeling under the weather. She'd almost reached the castle, and not a moment too soon, for it was beginning to snow quite hard and the accumulation would soon reach her ankles. Just as she reached up to grasp the handle of the huge wooden door, it opened, and the headmaster was standing before her._

_ "Oh, Hello Professor," she greeted cheerily. She made to step past him, but he reached out to stop her._

_ "Miss Granger, could I please speak with you for a moment? Outside?" She looked up at him., puzzled. For a fleeting moment she noticed that his blue eyes looked somehow different, as if some of the twinkle was missing. She nodded slightly and followed him toward the lake._

_ They stood silently at the side of the lake for several moments before Dumbledore finally spoke. He rummaged around in the pocket of his robes, withdrawing a thick scroll of official-looking parchment, a broken ministry seal visible._

_ "I think you should read this, Miss Granger," he said quietly. She gave him that same, puzzled look and accepted the scroll. Opening it, she read meticulously through every word, her face growing increasingly pale._

**By Order of The Minister of Magic **

**All muggleborn and half blooded witches and wizards graduating this year are henceforth required to marry to a pureblood spouse. Spouse's age is not important. The rest of the term will be given to choose a spouse, and weddings will be held the day after graduation. All weddings must have a ministry official present to approve the pairing.**

**Sincerely, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, Order of Merlin, 1st Class**

_ As she read and reread the decree, hot tears gathered in Hermione's eyes. However, they were more tears of anger than anything._

_"How dare he-Of all the nerve-I can't believe he'd.." she stuttered on. She turned to look at Dumbledore. "He can't do this, can he?" Dumbledore just nodded solemnly._

_ "Unfortunately, Miss Granger, he can. He is, after all, the Minister of Magic. There has been an alarmingly high number of squibs and stillborn born to pureblooded couples lately. It seems that all their years of interbreeding to 'keep blood pure' is finally catching up with them. They need to branch out, or the wizarding population will cease to exist. We need muggleborns and half bloods to marry with purebloods to save the race. However, I do not think this measure was needed. But, you know Cornelius, he thinks owns the world and is single-handedly saving it. And no one will be able to convince him otherwise. Believe me, I've tried. He'll have none of it. It looks like our student population is going to be forced into this…this ludicrous plan of his." Hermione gaped._

_ "But…he can't just pawn us off like pieces on a chessboard...we're human beings, not breeding cattle! How can we be forced to marry someone we don't love? Is it our fault that purebloods are breeding themselves into extinction? Damnit!" Her eyes widened at the fact that she had just cursed in front of the headmaster, but she was, after all, terribly distraught. He shook his head sadly._

_ "Do not forget, Miss Granger, that purebloods are being forced into this as much as muggleborns and half bloods are. They also are being denied the chance to find love. However, just because a marriage is, arranged, so to speak, does not mean it will be loveless. Companionship grows into trust, trust into friendship, friendship into admiration, admiration, eventually, so some form of love." She snorted at his words._

_ "Right." She pondered for a minute, until a thought struck her. "Oh Merlin…who am I going to marry?" She hadn't meant to say it out loud, but Professor Dumbledore had already begun to answer._

_ "Well… I assumed at first that you would marry Mr. Weasley, but seeing your reaction I gather that is not the case." She shook her head distractedly._

_ "No…I'm sorry, I could never marry Ron. I love him. But…it would be like marrying my brother. And, besides that, he's got a serious girlfriend. Hope Doyle...from Ravenclaw?" Dumbledore nodded._

_ "Well then, you see, what the ministry has done is compile a list of suitors for every muggleborn and halfblooded witch. And anyone interested in marrying that particular witch had only to apply to get their name on the list. Males who are currently students were placed on automatically." He withdrew the list from his pocket, handing it to her. She gaped at it, noticing that 90 percentof the names were those of known and unknown death eaters._

_ 'Of course,' she thought to herself. 'They're only applying to get closer to Harry.' There were about ten students, but nine of them were Slytherins, people she knew were death eaters-in-training. The one left was Zacharias Smith, but Dumbledore, noticing her contemplating his name, shook his head._

_ "Sorry, Miss Granger...I accidentally walked in onMr. Smithand Miss Abbot in an empty classroom today…I'm afraid he is...err…spoken for, so to speak." She almost sighed with relief, until she noticed that she had now narrowed down the list to one._

_ "No…no I can't marry him…Never!" She thrust the list at Dumbledore, who nodded at each crossed off name until he came to the last uncrossed one. His eyes widened, but then seemed alive again with that damned twinkling light. And, blast him, he smirked._

_ "Ah...it seems that you must marry Professor Snape." Her eyes widened at his jovial tone._

_ "No I will not! That's the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard! He's twenty years older than me for Merlin's sake!" The headmaster just smiled that apologetic smile._

_ "Twenty years is not that many, Miss Granger. And Severus is a good man, he will take care of you."_

_ "He HATES me!"_

_ "He does no such thing. He may come off a bit harsh, but I believe his attitude toward you is really based on his distaste for James Potter…Besides, this marriage will be a great advantage to the Order. Voldemort will think he is another step closer to Harry…I don't know why I didn't think of it myself."_

_ "But, Professor...How do you know Professor Snape will even agree to this idea?"_

_ "He applied to have his name put on the list, Hermione," she gaped at his use of her name. "So, he obviously thinks it's a good plan. However, I severely doubt he thought you would choose him…I dare say he won't be too happy." She snorted in agreement._

_ "Professor is there no way we could-" he cut her off._

_ "No, Miss Granger. The law is passed. And, it appears that Professor Snape is the only choice. I'm sorry…But it won't be so terrible. You'll still be able to continue your education wherever you choose. You'll still be able to work for the order. The only difference will be that you'll be married to and live with Professor Snape." She nodded numbly. Only then did she realize how cold she really was, and that the snow was now around their calves._

_ "Professor, you should go inside, it's very cold out…you'll get sick." He smiled and nodded in agreement._

_ "Promise me you'll come in soon?" he offered. She nodded and attempted a weak smile, watching him trudge up toward the castle._

Some ten minutes later, she herself was wading through the snow toward the castle entrance. She could no longer feel her feet, but she didn't have the energy to care. She felt drained. She figured that by now the decree would have been posted in the castle, and everything would be an uproar. Sighing, she pushed on the heavy doors and headed up toward Gryffindor Tower to find Harry and Ron.

* * *

The common room was an absolute flurry of movement and gossip. Apparently everyone had now heard about the newly passed law. She fell onto a crimson armchair next to Harry and Ron, who instantly began fussing over her like overprotective brothers.

"Hermione, where have you been! You're soaked!" Ron exclaimed.

"Have you seen the Ministry's new law?" Harry asked worriedly as soon as they had established that she hadn't caught her death out in the snow.

"Yes I've seen the bloody ministry's bloody law, alright?!" Hermione practically yelled back at him. She instantly felt bad about it. "I-I'm sorry Harry, you didn't deserve that…" she stuttered. He waved it off. It wasn't the first time she'd yelled at him. He was more concerned with why there were now tears coursing uncontrollably down her face.

"Hermione, what's wrong!?" he asked, alarmed.

"I," she paused, leaning closer to them, furiously wiping at her eyes. "I have to marry Snape!"

Harry and Ron sat back mouths open wide. It was Ron who finally spoke.

"Bloody hell…who told you this?" He whispered, motioning for her to come sit between him and Harry on the couch they were occupying. She obliged, sinking dejectedly onto the plush cushion and curling up against Ron's shoulder as she had become accustomed to doing over the years.

"Dumbledore," she muttered. "Every witch gets a list of suitors or some rubbish like that…he was the only one not spoken for or a death eater."

"But he IS a death eater!" Harry exclaimed.

"He's a spy, Harry," she corrected. "He belongs to the Order, remember? Dumbledore thinks it's an absolutely brilliant plan, pawning me off to Snape. That way Voldemort will think he's closer to you, but in reality Snape will be feeding him false information. Dumbledore apparently trusts him to marry me, so I guess I have no choice."

"I'm so sorry Hermione," Harry and Ron said in unison. She shook her head.

"I'll pull through, somehow…maybe it won't be so bad," but her voice held no confidence. "What about you two?"

"I'm going to ask hope to marry me tomorrow," Ron supplied. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I guess me and Ginny will get married, too." She nodded.

"You two are lucky. At least you get to marry people you love." She was silent for a moment, before deciding that she really needed to go to bed. "I'm tired...I think I'll head to bed. See you in the morning?" They both nodded, and she headed up to her dorm.

Thirty minutes and a shower later, she was changed into her pajamas and ready to climb into bed, when she noticed a large gray owl rapping on the dorm window. Puzzled, she opened it, took the letter, and sent the owl back off. The parchment was addressed to her, so she carefully slid her finger under the seal and opened the note.

_Miss Granger-  
It seems we have much to discuss. Please come to my office tomorrow, Sunday, morning, for tea.  
Sincerely, S.S._

She sighed, tossing the note in her trunk and climbing under the covers. It was going to be a long rest of term.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I know this chapter was short, but it was pretty much just the opener, and I will do my best to make the next one longer. PLEASE review, I want to know if this is worth continuing. Thanks! Also--I'm looking for a beta…anyone interested?

XoXo Sadie


	2. First Encounters

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**A/N:** Sorry this took a while to get out…School and all, plus I was waiting to make sure people wanted it to continue. I absolutely could not believe the response I got to this fic, thanks guys! I've never gotten so many reviews in my life…I will do my absolute best to make sure this fic is as original as possible, so fear not. Also, I will be at least trying to put a song verse relating to the chapter at the beginning of each chapter. I welcome song suggestions, I'm always looking for new music!

Review Responses:

**Christy:** Haha thanks! And, as for your question…Ron and Ginny are Weasleys and thus purebloods, but Harry's mother was muggleborn, so he is actually half-blood.  
**SemiCharmed:** Yes, I'm still looking for a beta. Feel free to email me or leave your email in a review if you're interested.  
**Juliana Olstad:** As I said to SemiCharmed, I am still looking for a beta. Thanks for the offer, please drop me an email or another review if you're still interested.  
**vanityfair:** I would just like to thank you especially for taking the time to read my fic, considering your MLC story is pretty much what first inspired me to write my own. As I said, I will do my absolute best to make my story completely original and different.

I would also like to extend a hearty 'Thanks!' to: **Elizabeth Malfoy, noone special, Nee, Transylvanian, Nore, Merewen/Itarilde, Tigerfanfrv, Sexy Severus, Nerual, pi-nk23star, and Nina.**

As always, please review! Enjoy!

* * *

_Hello, good morning, how ya been? _

_Yesterday left my head kicked in _

_I never thought I could fall like that _

_Never knew that I could hurt this bad _

_I'm learning to breathe _

_I'm learning to crawl _

_I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall _

_I'm living again, awake and alive _

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

* * *

Many people would come completely unhinged at being told that they had to marry their Potions Master, but not Hermione. She had kept a cool, nondescript demeanor when Lavender and Parvati had come to her dorm to ask who she was to marry at five o'clock in the bloody morning. Not that she'd been asleep, anyway. She had tossed and turned most of the night, mulling over every way she could think of to get out of the law, each more extreme than the next. Appeal. Try to find someone else. Run away. But, she knew each idea was flawed. the law was set in stone, there was no one else, and, no matter how much she thought about it, she knew she could never leave the wizarding world. It was her home now, there was no going back. Finally, after shooing the other girls away and attempting (unsuccessfully) to fall back asleep for about 2 and a half hours, she gave a resigned sigh and dragged herself from the bed. Stretching in an unnervingly catlike way, she walked briskly over to her window and threw back the curtains.

Sprawled out before her was the grounds of Hogwarts in all their glory, still pristine white with the night's snowfall. She smiled in utter fondness for her home of seven years, taking in the site if the crisply frozen lake and white-capped mountains rising behind it. If she had risen any other morning to a sight like this, she would have been elated. However, the memory of the newly passed law and the meeting she had to attend in neigh on an hours hung drearily over her head, dampening her joy. She remained in her place for another few minutes before turning and heading into her bathroom to shower and prepare for the meeting she was looking forward to so little.

* * *

The shower, she had to admit, lifted her spirits considerably. The hot water mixed with the soft scent of her soap helped to relax her, leaving her feeling a bit less tense, if nothing else. This feeling didn't lat forever, though. As soon as she was dressed again, with her hair pulled back into a knot at the base of her neck in an attempt to tame it, her anxiety returned. She took one last look in the mirror, pulling her hair out of the now-useless know and letting it hang wildly about her shoulders, before clearing her dormitory door and heading out of the common room, dungeon bound.

* * *

She found the entrance to Snape's office exactly where Harry had told her it would be, and braced herself slightly before knocking timidly. Her efforts were immediately rewarded when the door swung inward and Snape greeted her.

"Miss Granger. Punctual as I expected. Well, come in, foolish girl. Don't stand there like an imbecile." She gaped at him for a moment, trying to decide if he had seriously just complimented and then insulted her in the same breath. His piercing gaze brought her back, however, and she quickly stumbled into the room, taking the seat at his desk whilst he sat on the other side of it.

"Uhm, Professor…well…what I mean is…err…" she stuttered, trying to find something to say. He merely displayed his usual, condescending smirk, before stopping her flow of blabbering.

"I have asked you here today, Miss Granger, to discuss your recent decision concerning the Marriage Law." She nodded, somewhat glad that he had silenced her. He took this as permission to continue. "Well, I must admit, I was quite surprised to find that you chose. Me. Not entirely pleased, I'll admit," he grimaced. "But, nonetheless, what's done is done. You've bound us to this thing now, Albus has already sent in the application, prat of a man. we're rather stuck." She looked puzzled.

"Professor, if I may ask, why in the world did you put in to have your name my list if you did not expect to marry me?" He smiled harshly.

"That was Albus's idea as well. It was only a safety precaution, really…in case something went wrong and only Death Eaters ended up on your list. I had assumed you would choose Weasley or Potter." Shaking her head, she replied.

"No sir…Harry and Ron both have fiancés, and I could never marry either of them anyway. It would be like marrying a brother. However, I hadn't considered the other options…" she let the sentence trail off, implying that she was no more pleased with the situation then he was. There was an awkward silence, before Severus changed the subject.

"Tea?" he offered, causing her to look at him, surprised. She nodded dumbly, watching him pour the steaming liquid into a black teacup and hold it out to her. She quickly added some sugar and cream and busied herself with sipping the scalding liquid, anything to avoid looking at Snape.

"Thank you," she muttered into the cup. He simply nodded, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Finally, he spoke again, startling her.

"I suppose, if we actually have to be…._married_, we should meet like this more often, get to know each other a bit…" he trailed off, obviously unused to making such proposals.

"Yes, that's a good idea," she agreed, quickly amending with, "sir." His brow furrowed momentarily, and he spoke again.

"Also, while we are alone you may call me Severus. It will not do to have my wife-to be call me sir, now will it?" she winced at his words, still not adjusted to the idea of being the future Mrs. Severs Snape. But then, who would be? However, she knew he was right. Nodding she replied.

"Well then you may call me Hermione, Severus," she declared. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly at her determined expression, but he quickly covered it with a slight frown.

"There is a Hogsmeade visit next weekend, is there not?" he asked suddenly. She thought for a horrified minute that he was going to say they should go together, but he merely rummaged around in his robes and withdrew a small pouch of coins, which he placed on the desk before her. "I imagine that most girls will be shopping for their wedding dresses and all, so you should do the same. Take the money, they don't come cheap," he mumbled. She simply stared at him in shock. Had he actually given her money? This was odd. He seemed too…nice. Nonetheless, she muttered a quick "Thanks" and put the pouch in the pocket of her own robes. Her tea was just about drained, and she was itching to get out of the small, confined office.

"Well, Prof-Severus," she quickly corrected herself, "I should really go, I have a few essays to finish and-" he cut her off as she stood.

"Wait! Before you go, there is something else I'm supposed to give you…" he rummaged around in his robes as if looking for something very small. His fist finally closed around what she soon discovered was a small black box, He held it out for her, and she timidly took it. Opening it carefully, a tiny gasp escaped her lips.

"Sir, you really didn't have to-"

"Of course I did, silly girl, you have to have an engagement ring!" Realizing his slip of tongue, he quickly amended with, "And it's Severus, remember?" She nodded.

"Yes, sorry…And, thank you," she said genuinely. He nodded and watched as she slipped the piece on her left ring finger, and then stepped around the desk to hold the office door open for her.

"Why don't we meet again, say, Wednesday evening?" He suggested. She nodded and stepped outside.

"Goodbye until then, I suppose," she supplied. He merely nodded.

"And don't be late!" he snapped before briskly closing the door. She gaped at it. For almost a full thirty minutes he had been completely civil, or as close as she supposed she'd ever get, and then he snaps at her and slams the door in her face? With a frustrated sigh, she headed back to Gryffindor Tower, completely intent on making up for the sleep she'd lost the night before.

* * *

Upon arriving at her dorm, however, Hermione found Ginny waiting outside the door, staring at her own left ring finger, which Hermione noticed had been adorned with a rather impressive ring itself. She wondered for a moment how Harry had gotten his hands on a ring overnight before Ginny noticed her presence.

"Hermione! I've been waiting forever, where've you been?"

"Visiting with my soon-to-be husband," Hermione replied grimly. The younger girl's face softened sympathetically, and Hermione unlocked the bedroom door and bid her inside before relocking it behind them.

"So," Ginny started. "What did he have to say?"

"Well, he didn't expect it, that's for sure," Hermione supplied. "But he was shockingly civil until right before I left. Maybe, somehow I'll find a way to live with him. But I doubt it," she added grimly. She took Ginny's silence as a chance to examine the ring on her own finger. It was made of obviously fine silver, with tiny entwined serpents carved into the otherwise smooth surface. One small diamond was set into the top of one of the snake's heads. This brought her back to her wondering about Ginny's ring.

"So, Harry proposed, I assume?" The attractive redhead nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, he did. This ring's an heirloom. His father proposed to his mother with the very same one," Ginny gushed. Hermione couldn't help but smile for the girl. She was so lucky, so in love. Ginny noticed the distinctly sad note in Hermione's expression, and she quietly reprimanded herself to her friend.

"Sorry, I'm being a prat…so, uhm…what are you going to do?" Hermione sighed.

"I don't know Gin, I just don't know."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, hope you enjoyed the first encounter. I realize Snape was a little OOC, but he was nervous, and still slightly in shock, realize. He'll go back to normal shortly, fear not.

As always, please review! Let me know what you think! The next meeting will be Hogsmeade, etc, so keep your eyes open for it!

**XoXo Sadie**


	3. The Horror of Dress Shopping

**A/N** Hello all! Sorry this chapter has been a bit of a long time coming, I've been super busy with schoolwork and riding my horse 3 times a week in preparation for show season and all that. I really want to try and find a time when I could update this regularly, but I get distracted so easily. Hopefully I can get back on track, and maybe Ill have a once weekly or biweekly time ready to inform you of by my next update. All I know is that it won't be this weekend, because Ill be at an all-weekend 4H thing. Sorry . Anyway, I have one review reply, and a lot of thank yous'! 

_Reply:  
_**June:** Yes, the diamond is small, but I really think Hermione would prefer it that way. And besides, I have some things planned for said ring-things aren't always what they seem P

And a big _THANKS_ to:  
**violavampire, Bobbi, Transylvanian, angelkeety, Natsuyori, DemonofDoom, Tamsin1, Irish Princess II, pi-nk23star, Misty-Eyed Pixie, and xiaoj.** You guys are awesome!

**Also, I'd like to extend a special thank you to my lovely Sarah (angelkeety) for proofreading this chappie for me! I love you!**

Without further adieu, Chapter 3!

* * *

_Go on, get out of my head _

_I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe _

_Am I alive or just dead _

_I've been stumblin' in the dark _

_Livin' in a crash world_

* * *

It was a blustery, cold Saturday morning the following weekend that Hermione found herself and Ginny walking briskly down the path towards Hogsmeade. She had been woken all too early by the effervescent redhead, who was eager to get shopping for a wedding dress. She hadn't said it directly, but Hermione had an inkling that Harry had provided at least some amount of money to assist with buying a dress, and she imagined that Ginny was excited at being able to buy something extremely fine, new, and completely her own. So it was that she was walking into the town of Hogsmeade with her friend, smiling indulgently at Ginny's happiness. However, she was still the same, stubborn Hermione, and insisted that they visit the bookshop first, reminding Ginny that it was only ten in the morning, and they had plenty of time for dress shopping.

"But Hermione," Ginny whined, "You have so many books already! What in the name of Merlin are you looking for?"

"A book called 'So You're Marrying a Snarky Git,'" Hermione replied dryly. Ginny stopped whining and waited patiently after that until Hermione had picked out what she'd actually been looking for, an Arithmancy Theory tome, and then the two exited the shop.

"So," started Ginny after a few minutes of silence. "Any idea what kind of dress you're going to get? I mean, sure, you're marrying Snape, but at least you get to look good doing it, right?" Hermione winced at the mention of her impending nuptials, but pondered for a moment before replying.

"I don't know, actually…I hadn't really given it any thought. I don't suppose traditional white…I've never favored the color, and I don't think Sev-err, Snape, would, either."

"You can call him by his name around me, you know," Ginny said soothingly. "I mean, I wouldn't recommend it around Harry or my brother, but I understand you need to get used to it, so it's okay by me." Hermione smiled gratefully, appreciating for the first time in a while what a great friend Ginny was.

* * *

Soon they were approaching a quaint little store with a creaky wooden sign reading 'Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' hanging above the entrance. Sighing, Hermione pushed the door inward and held it for Ginny, following her reluctantly inside. The girls were surprised to find the store relatively empty, and very quiet. Both had expected to find it teeming with Hogwarts' females, giggling madly and trying on wedding dresses. Apparently most of them were either shopping elsewhere or waiting until closer to the actual wedding date.

'All the better,' Hermione thought bitterly to herself. 'don't really feel like explaining my betrothal to our Potions Master, anyway.'

Before long a plump, red faced woman bustled from the back room and asked how she could be of assistance. Ginny took the liberty of explaining the situation, and the woman squealed and clapped girlishly.

"Ooh, I just love helping wedding shoppers! Sylvia! Come up here my girl, we have customers!" She called toward the back room. A thin, dark haired woman looking to be in her thirties came forward from the back room and stood by Madame Malkin's side. "These girls need wedding dresses, Sylvia. You help Miss Granger, and I'll help Miss Weasley." Hermione smiled obligingly at the woman called Sylvia, who bid her to follow Madame Malkin and herself into a back room. She gasped.

The room wasn't all that large, perhaps the size of the girls' dormitories at Hogwarts. However, 3 of the walls were completely lined with hundred of glittering wedding dresses. There was every color imaginable, from dark, earthy tones to bright, cheery pastels. Ginny positively squealed with glee and ran over to the nearest rack to begin her search.

"Come on, Miss Granger. Let's start over on this side," Sylvia suggested. Hermione nodded dumbly and followed her over to a shelf of dresses in her size range. "Now, what color did you have in mind?" The woman asked politely.

"Oh, well I wasn't really sure…just not white." She pondered for a moment. "Or black." Sylvia chuckled, and Hermione decided that she was a rather pretty woman. She wondered if she had gone through this same ordeal, with the dresses, and preparations and whatnot. In the meantime, Sylvia was walking briskly along the shelves, picking dress after dress off and tossing them on a nearby chair. Hermione watched the growing pile in awe, barely registering the fact that she would have to try each and every one on. She didn't bother picking any off the shelf herself, as she noticed Ginny was allowing Madame Malkin to make her selections as well. Finally, Sylvia seemed satisfied, and ushered the bushy haired girl into a changing room at the same time as her friend moved into the next one.

The first dress She tried on was really a lovely color, like a fine merlot wine. She had a difficult time of getting into it, however, as it was extremely strappy in the back. Once she had finally succeeded, she stepped out of the stall to show it to Ginny, who appeared impressed.

"I like it, 'Mione," she admitted. However, the spoken to shook her head.

"It's far too complicated," she turned around to show Ginny, who nodded. Sighing, Hermione stepped back into the stall and selected a new dress from the pile. This one was a cheery pastel yellow that she knew would not suit her, but she didn't want to be rude. Pulling the lump of taffeta and lace over her head and stepped out, but Ginny shook her head vigorously. Ginny, on the other hand, was wearing a particularly nice midnight blue piece, Hermione raised her eyebrows in approval, but Ginny shook her head and turned around, revealing a far too low cut back. Both marched back into their respective changing stalls to try again.

It went on in this fashion for nearly two hours, with each dress as much of an ill-fit as the next. After returning to the changing stall for what felt like the fiftieth time, Hermione heard the door to the room open and a man's voice speaking in hushed tones with Madame Malkin. She paid it no mind, it was probably just one of the Hogwarts boys looking for wedding robes. She selected one of the last dresses from the pile, on of her personal favorites. It was green satin, and a full-skirted floor-length gown. The very top of the skirt section was pleated underneath, causing it to ripple and shine prettily all the way down. The bodice was almost corset-like, with the satin fabric wrapped around her stomach and up to the shoulder to make the strap part. Since the satin was wrapped both ways, one over the other, it was slightly low cut, bust tastefully so as not to show too much. Her favorite part was the color, however, It was a sort of dark, forest green, that made her seem to glow, and accented her brown eyes perfectly. Smiling slightly at her reflection, she opened the door and stepped out.

"Ginny, I think I found-" she stopped short and stared at the opposite side of the room. Standing there next to Madame Malkin, looking sourly around at the dresses and then equally shocked to see her, was Severus. She opened her mouth and shut it again several times in quick succession, embarrassedat him finding her here for some reason. Finally, he spoke.

"H-Hermione, you look…_beautiful_" he breathed, and then blushed as if suddenly realizing what he'd said. She blushed a deep shade of red as well, looking at the floor. Ginny, who had been in the dressing room during their exchange, burst through the door and looked right to Hermione. She squealed delightedly.

"Hermione, that's it! You look brilliant! Wait-What's wrong?" She asked, noticing Hermione's flushed face and downward gaze. She whirled around and gave a soft, "Oh."

Severus, finally able to gather his voice again, muttered something along the lines of, "Come back later…didn't know you were busy," to Madame Malkin, and hurried out the door. As soon as he was out of earshot Sylvia launched herself at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, it's positively _exquisite_ on you! Nothing else has looked quite so…stunning." Hermione nodded her thanks and then turned to see Ginny's latest selection, giving a soft gasp herself.

"Gin, it's perfect!"

Ginny had on a brilliant white gown, with full length sleeves that clung to her arms and had bits that hung about a foot off of her hands for decoration. The neckline was modest, but not too, and the entire thing was covered with tiny pearls in swirling patters, from the neck all the way down the skirt. Ginny positively beamed, and both girls headed back into the stalls to change into their normal clothes.

Carrying their selections, they moved to the front of the store to pay. Ginny gaped at the price of her dress, but Harry had provided her with more than enough. Hermione found that she also had change after the stupefying price of her own gown, and so suggested that they head to the Three Broomsticks for a drink to celebrate their good fortune in dress-hunting. Ginny wholeheartedly agreed, and the two set out the door.

The Three Broomsticks was packed with the usual crowd, and the pair had to search around a minute before spotting Ron, Harry and Ron's fiancé, Hope, at the largest corner booth. Smiliging brightly, they grabbed their drinks and jostled through the crowd, slumping exhaustedly into the booth.

"Alright, girls?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just tired," Ginny replied.

"Oh, of course, cause shopping is an absolute wipeout," Ron joked. Hermione slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Dress shopping is bloody hard! I must have gone through at least fifty before I found a suitable gown!" Ginny nodded her wholehearted agreement. Hope just shook her head and smiled.

"That's the beauty of wearing an inherited gown, girls," she teased. Both of the aforementioned girls stuck out their tongues in a most immature fashion, causing the entire table to erupt in laughter. Finally they sobered themselves and managed decent conversation. Hermione smiled dolefully to herself, reminded that these times would soon end. Once she was married to Severus her time with her friends would be sorely diminished. Shaking that thought from her head, she focused on the present, and did her best to enjoy the time she had.

* * *

The following morning dawned gray and cloudy. Hermione was undaunted, however, and carefully opened the window in her dormitory and breathed in the fresh air. It was cold and crisp, pregnant with the promise of impending snow. The girl smirked slightly; she loved snow. She was about to close the window back up again when an all-to-familiar gray owl swooped inside, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin. Taking the note from its leg and shooing it back out the window, she sat down to read her betrothed's message.

_Hermione-  
Would you please join me for lunch today? We can go to Hogsmeade, as it's still considered part of the weekend. Meet me at_ La Lune Argentée _at 12:30.  
Sincerely, Severus Snape_

Shaking her head, Hermione headed into the bathroom to shower. It was 11:30 now, so she had exactly one hour to bathe, tame her hair, find something suitable to wear, and get all the way to Hogsmeade.

She wasn't sure why, but she took extra care in preparing herself for their meeting that day. Spending almost fifteen minutes, twice her normal time, trying to do something with her hair, she finally managed at least semi-tame curls. She applied a small amount of very low-key makeup, finishing up with a subtle lip gloss. Finally, donning a pair of black jeans, a red camisole, and a black corduroy blazer, she rushed out the door and toward the village and the expensive French luncheon.

* * *

Severus Snape was sitting impatiently at a table in the nicest restaurant in Hogsmeade, drumming his nails in an increasingly annoying manner. The waitress who would be serving them kept telling him to relax, obviously not knowing who he was or the situation he was in. Finally, at exactly 12:35, the hostess led a very pretty girl back toward him. It took him a moment to realize that said pretty girl was none other than his fiancé.

Hermione tugged nervously at the sleeves of her blazer as she was led to the table where Severus sat waiting. She thanked the hostess as she sat down, and finally brought herself to look at the man across the table. To her surprise his hair looked extremely clean.

"Sorry I'm late, Severus. Your owl only came an hour ago and then I had to find something to wear and the walk took forever."

"It's quite alright, Mi-Hermione," he quickly corrected himself. "You're only five minutes overdue." She smiled and blushed before looking down at the menu.

"I've never been here before," she confided quietly. "It's so fancy…" His brow furrowed.

"Would you rather go somewhere else? If you're uncomfortable…"

"No, no!" She amended. "No, this is fine, Better than fine, actually, it's brilliant." She gazed around at her opulent surroundings. He smirked a bit to himself, before returning to his menu.

"What'll you have then?" The waitress had appeared from nowhere, startling Hermione. Severus ordered something in fluent French, and then both looked expectantly at her. She had no idea what she wanted, so she figured the safest thing right then was to go with the flow.

"I'll have the same," she said quietly, and the waitress nodded before bustling off. Hermione shifted her gaze to Severus, who was staring at her with a look of intense curiosity, one eyebrow raised.

"I didn't know you liked duck," he said finally. She gaped.

"Neither did I," she confessed. "I just can't read French, so I went with you." He stared at her for another moment, before breaking into a wide smile.

"You are something, Hermione Granger." She smiled and looked down.

The rest of the meal was spent in quiet conversation which Hermione, much to her surprise, found scintillating. The food was also quite good. Severus, astonishingly, also found their time together enjoyable. He discovered that Hermione was really quite interested in Potion-making, and knew quite a bit on the subject. Enough to entertain them throughout the entire meal, in fact. When they finally finished, he paid the check and then stood, offering to walk her back to the castle.

Hermione was taken aback by his offer at first, but she figured that no one from Hogwarts would be out today anyway, and they were in the middle of a fascinating conversation on the properties of merscales. So, they strolled out the door together, into the now-snowy weather.

The walk back seemed ages shorter than the trip into the village had been, and Hermione found herself almost sad to end their conversation at the door. Until then she hadn't even noticed that her arm was looped through his, and she withdrew it quickly. Blushing bright red and nodding goodbye, she hurried inside and off toward Gryffindor Tower.

And as Severus watched her go, he couldn't help but think that perhaps this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N** And so ends the third installment! Hope you enjoyed, and please don't forget to review!

Also, La Lune Argentée means 'The Silver Moon' in French, in case you wondered.


End file.
